Ten Things To Do To Get Killed By The Zatch Crew
by Blood Blades and Demon Gates
Summary: Small little things on how to get killed by your favorite characters. Chapter one is how to get killed by Zatch, and chapter 2 is Brago.
1. Zatch

_**Ten Things To Do If You Wanna Get Killed By Mamodos**_

_**Type: Humor**_

_**By: Blood Blades & Demon Gates**_

_**Disclaimer: Me no own.**_

How to get yourself killed by Zatch:

Steal his dresses. Then put him in an itchy bunny suit.

Eat his Yellowtail

Say Kiyo did it

Tell him Yellowtail are now extinct

Mail embarrassing photos to his enemies

Blast "Barbie Girl" when he says something

Tell him it was Kiyo's idea

Stick fake dog poop in one of Tia's dress and tell Tia that Zatch did it.

Record him being strangled by Tia, call him a wimp, upload the video to Youtube and send it to all his enemies

Tell him Praying Mantis Joe has been canceled. Permanently.

Blood and Demon came back from an extended shopping trip.

"Yo, Kiyo-kun! We're back!" Blood yelled. Crickets chirped. "Huh. Let's go upstairs and see if they're there."

"Okay." Demon agreed. They walked up the stairs and headed to Kiyo's and Zatch's room. They saw Kiyo staring at a fuzzy pink bunny suit saying "I didn't do it. They aren't extinct. They haven't canceled it…." Over and over again.

"What happened to him?" Demon asked. Then she saw a note with her handwriting and Kiyo started laughing like a moron.

Blood and Demon sweatdropped.


	2. Brago

How to get killed by Brago:

Steal his cape, fishnets, ect. Then lock him outside.

Poke him. (This works with anyone if you poke them enough)

Blast "Numa Numa" or and Linkin Park song at him at full blast when he opens his mouth.

Tell him he looks like Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Tell he acts like Hiei as well.

Ask him if he and Hiei are related.

Pile his room with cute, fwuffy, little stuffed kitties and bunnies.

Sell him on Ebay. Preferably to a fangirl. (Blood & Demon: Me!)

Take a knife and stab his book numerous times.

Hug him in public. Or glomp him.

"Brago! Go get the mail!" Sherrie yelled.

"Hn." Brago responded, but did so anyways. "Stupid humans and their mail." He grumbled.

He reached the mailbox in a few minutes and took out the mail, noticing that one was for him.

"Mail? For me? Better not be another letter from another fangirl….." Brago said as he opened the letter. He read the letter, and was mildly twitching by the end. He then noticed that is was Blood and Demon's handwriting. _Prepare to die._


	3. Tia

How To Get Killed By Tia

Disclaimer: Me no owner

1.) Stick fake dog poo on her dress.

2.) Tell her Brago loves her.

3.) Record Tia chasing Brago with a chainsaw and send it to Sherrie.

4.) Record Sherrie trying to kill Tia and send it to Megumi. And the rest of the world too.

5.) When she is asleep write "I love Zatch" all over her.

6.) Tell her Brago did it.

7.) Stab her book so it's no longer legible.

8.) Tell her Zatch did it.

9.) Send her to Madagascar in a box.

10.) Force her to watch Teletubies.

11.) Play "Stupid Girl" every time she opens her mouth.

Tia was currently tied to a chair. And was being forced to watch the second most evil show on the planet: Teletubies. The first most evil show was Barney, but Barney was killed by the authoresses' friends, and so the show is no mo. Last week she had been shipped to Madagascar to watch the evil show. Tia sighed.

"I'm gonna kill you!!! Just you wait!!!" She yelled angrily. The song "Stupid Girl" started to play.

Meanwhile, Blood and Demon had been watching the whole thing on a transmitter.

"Wow. Why didn't we think of this sooner?" Blood asked.

"I dunno. Let's torment Wonrei next!" Demon said.

"Yeah! He'd be fun to torture !" Blood agreed.


	4. Wonrei

How To Get Killed By Wonrie

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Tell him his girlfriend hates him.

2.) Record him crying like a baby and send it to the other Mamodo teams.

3.) Cut his hair off while he's asleep.

4.) Then dye his hair hot pink.

5.) Tell him Zatch did it.

6.) Tell him kung-fu sucks, and he's a wuss.

7.) Tell him his girlfriend now like Kanchome.

8.) Ask him if he and Youko Kurama are related since they both look like girls and have white hair.

9.) Ask him why he looks so pretty.

10.) When he's asleep write "I love Megumi" on his face, take pictures of it, and send it to his girlfriend.

11.) Play "Everybody Was Kung-Fu Fighting" every time he opens his mouth.

Poor Wonrei was in tears. His partner now hated him because he was in love with Megumi and thought that she loved Kanchome. And strange people kept popping up and telling him he looked like Youko Kurama and asking why he was so pretty. Plus someone had cut off his lovely hair and had dyed it pink. And every time he tried to tell people to leave him alone a weird song about kung-fu would play.

Wonrei thought about hitting his head against something hard.

"Why me?" Wonrei said. The evil kung-fu song started to play.


	5. Kanchome

How To Get Killed By Kanchome

Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did, Brago would be with Miho, and would be king. Zofis would be a piñata at a party and would be beaten by evil children.

A/N: I _was_ thinking about doing Patty next, but since we got a review that said they'd send stalkers after me if I didn't do Penny, I decided to do Kanchome instead. Just to torture that certain person. Because I'm evil like that. Oh, and I replied to all your reviews, so there should be nice little messages in your inbox. Well, all but the person that said they'd send stalkers.

Eat all his candy.

Tell him Kiyomaru did it. (I typed Kiyomaru in and it came up with Keyboard. What's with that?)

Tell him Falgore is a pervert.

Also tell him that Falgore sucks.

Tell him that both he and his book keeper are pathetic weaklings.

Tell him that the only reason Falgore gets chased by girls is because they want to kill him.

Every time he opens his mouth play the song "She Fing Hates Me", and tell him that Falgore is the one who is the girl.

Tell him candy is now extinct.

Watch him as he cries and record it. Then send it to Brago.

Call him an idiot.

Then tell him that candy isn't extinct because it was never alive in the first place.

Falgore walked into the living room to his house and saw Kanchome crying like a little baby.

"Kanchome, what'sa the matta?" Falgore asked.

"The fangirls all want to kill you!" He tried to say, but a song started to play. A girl popped out.

"Falgore is the girl in the song! He is also a pervert, he sucks, and you are both pathetic weaklings!" She said. Then she poofed out of there.

Now Falgore and Kanchome were both crying.


	6. Penny

How To Get Killed By Penny

Disclaimer: You still don't get it? Well fine then! Evil skittles are just going to come and take over the world, and you probably won't survive because you keep on denying it! Ha!

Saeka: Saturn, shut up and start the story.

Saturn: What if I say no?

Saeka: I'll burn all your pictures of Hiei on your walls, and delete all your pictures of him and Brago on the computer.

Saturn: That'd take months. I've got like a million pics on here, remember?

Saeka: Shut up and start, or I won't bother to post it. And I'll write evil lies about you on the profile.

Saturn: You're evil.

Saeka: I know. Don't cha love it?

Tell her Zatch hates her, and always will.

Tell her Brago loves her. (Laughs at her from last nights ep of Zatch Bell)

Tell her Brago is standing right behind her.

Record her running away in fear at nothing.

Then send it to Brago.

Sell her on Ebay to an evildoer. Preferably Orochimaru.

Throw her off a building

Push her down a flight of stairs. (This happened to a kid at my school. I gave him the nickname Cripple. He still owes me a buck. )

Ask her why she's so ugly.

Ask why her hair is blue.

Burn her book.

Orochimaru walked thru his hideout when Kabuto appeared.

"Sir, there's a package from Saturn, Sia, and Saeka." Kabuto informed his leader.

"Ah, finally." The evil snake-man replied. He then went to the door. Kabuto sweat dropped. _Hasn't he learned his lesson from last time he accepted a package from those two? I mean, seriously. Those three are nutcases. Well, two of them are. I mean, they go by the names of Blood Blades and Demon Gates. Whackos. They better not hurt Orochi-kun!_ (I don't like Yaoi, but it adds humor)

Orochimaru opened the door.

"Here's your package. Sure makes a lot of noise." The delivery person said.

"Thanks." Orochimaru said. Then he killed the delivery dude. (Gasp! How could you?)

"Mmf mfn nuf!" The package said. Orochimaru took said package to the living room and un packed it. Inside the package was Penny and a list.

"Thank you, whoever you are." Penny said. Orochimaru blinked and looked at the list.

"You know, Zatch hates you and always will." Orochimaru said.

Penny twitched.

* * *

I'm doing Zofis next, due to a request.


	7. Zofis

How To Get Killed By Zofis

Disclaimer: I'm not going to bother, since you obviously aren't going to listen.

A/N: I was told to do Kikuropu next. I don't think I know who he is. So I'm doing Ponygon next. And yes, I am evil. Oh so very evil. MWahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Okay. I'm done.

* * *

1.)Steal his make-up.

2.) Write numerous ZofisXOrochimaru fics and send it to him.

3.) Poke him.

4.) Ask why he looks like a clown.

5.) Burn his book.

6.) Scream in his ear.

7.) Torment him when he's sick.

8.) Play "Barbie Girl" every time he opens his mouth

9.)Blow up his castle.

10.) Destroy all his minions.

11.) Pin him to a wall.

12.) Take him to a kindergartener's birthday party and make him be the piñata

13.)Glomp him

14.) Tie him up and give him to Sherrie as a present.

Today had been the worst day for Zofis. Every time he opened his mouth some stupid ningen song would play. Also, random people kept poking him, and his castle was no mo. To make it even worse, someone had stolen all his make-up! Then, he was dragged to some young ningen's party and was tied to a tree and whacked with a bat.

Today was not his day.


End file.
